If you love something, let it go
by Faith in cynicism
Summary: All Human, Bella and Jacob meet in college and begin feeling things that neither of them is ready for. They vow to remain friends to avoid hurting one another. As years go by and they part ways, they look back and wonder if it was the right thing to do.


BPOV

"Bella. Hey, Earth to Bella!" I was snapped out of my daydream by new sorority sisters trying to get my attention. Angela and Jessica were bouncing with excitement over some fraternity party tomorrow night while I was zoned out conjugating verbs in my head in preparation for my French exam in the morning.

"I'm sorry, Ange. I was just thinking about my French test in the morning. It's going to be a bitch. I'm all ears now. What's up?" I really needed to make an effort to participate in this conversation. Angela and I have been best friends since Freshman year in high school, but I've only known my other pledge sisters a few weeks. I definitely didn't want the fact that I was stressed out about a test keep me from bonding with the girls.

"Jessica and I were debating what to wear to the Sigma Nu party tomorrow night. What are you wearing?" Angela gave me that look that said, "Yes, you are coming."

Just then Jessica started throwing suggestions my way. "It's only a small event. More of a mixer than a party, really. Only Chi Omega girls will be there. I was thinking of something 'sexy casual'. Don't want to look like we're trying too hard." I gave a light chuckle at her use of air quotes. What the hell is 'sexy casual', anyhow?

The blank look I gave them must have tipped them off as to just how much I had been ignoring our conversation. Angela glared at me impatiently. "You haven't been listening to word we've been saying, have you? We've been talking about this for at least half an hour!" "Guilty. Sorry, girls." I looked at them apologetically. "Care to recap?"

I knew that I'd been forgiven when Jessica started up again. It appeared that she could talk about fraternity boys and parties nonstop without any desire for a change in subject matter. She was such a stereotype for a sorority pledge…eighteen years old, college freshman, crazy about attention from boys, makeup, fashion and parties. "Like we were saying, the Sigma Nu boys are having a mixer tomorrow night. It should be pretty laid back. Just a chance for the Chi O pledges to meet their active members and vice versa. Sigma Nu has the hottest guys on campus, so we have to look our best. You never know who you might meet."

Although I had only known Jessica a short while, it was quickly becoming apparent that her college major should be nicknamed "Project Find a Rich Husband." She was on a constant mission to find her next relationship. She was just type of girl that always wanted a boyfriend. I was totally on the opposite end of that spectrum. Just before the end of my senior year in high school, my boyfriend of two years and I broke up. It was then that I realized that had been letting our relationship define me. I had missed out on so much of my best high school moments by allowing myself to be attached at the hip to a boy. There were so many memories that I wish I'd made, but didn't. I was not going to make the same mistake in college. Not a chance.

"Sounds like it could be fun. I guess it couldn't hurt to meet a few new people. Count me in." That was, after all, one of the reasons I let Angela talk me into rushing Chi Omega when we both decided to attend college here at UDub rather than moving away for school. We both grew up here in Seattle, but decided to move into the sorority house so we could get the feeling of moving away for college. I could find myself again; figure out who I was. I could meet lots of new people, both girls and boys. I could go on a few dates, but keep things light. I didn't want to get sucked into the twilight zone again. I would be single and ready to mingle. Cheesy mantra, I know. Nonetheless, it was how I wanted things to be.

"This is going to be so much fun, Bella." Angela was jumping and clapping; happy that they'd convinced me. "I actually met a few of the guys the other day with Ben while we were hanging out in the Quad. You know that he and Tyler pledged Sigma Nu. They all seemed nice enough, and their chapter President is so fucking hot. I'm still totally crushing on Ben, but it would be worth showing up to their party just to get a peek at the hottie Sigma Nu. Damn, I can't remember his name…"

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about! Tall…about 6'3", black hair that reaches his chin, brown eyes, body like a god?" Jessica continued as Angela nodded excitedly, "Yeah, he is the most gorgeous guy in the fraternity. Hell, he's the hottest guy on campus! His name is Jacob Black, and I hear he's single."

"Don't get your hopes up girls." Leah must have caught the end of our conversation as she walked into the study. She was the Pledge director for Chi Omega. It was her job to guide all of the pledges as new members and help us adjust to sorority and college life. "Jacob Black doesn't date sorority girls, so I think he'd be especially opposed to dating a pledge. In fact, the last girlfriend he had was the semester he pledged." "What's he like?" Jessica had every intention of bleeding her new source for any information she could get, and Leah was in a sharing mood. "He's actually a great guy. He's confident, but not cocky, very sweet and thoughtful, and an absolute blast to be around. All of the girls have said that he's easy on the eyes, but I guess I just don't see him that way. We grew up together, our dads are fishing buddies."

"He sounds dangerous." I huffed. Before I realized that I'd said that aloud, Leah asked what I meant by that. "Oh, she's just determined to avoid anyone who sounds like a dream guy." Angela answered for me. She really knew me too well. "Well, most women flock to him only to be politely disregarded. So, if you want to avoid _this_ particular dream guy, I think the odds are stacked in your favor. Besides being not only a sorority girl, but a pledge; you're a blonde. He's never dated a blonde," Leah smiled as she explained. "I'm sure I'll be quite safe despite the fact that I'm losing the blonde hair this weekend," I joked. "I still can't believe I let you do this to me Angela! I thought you said that you'd done highlights before!" I gave her the evil eye. I was still pissed at her for the hair incident. Apparently she overstated her ability and now I have a head full of blonde hair replacing my warm chestnut locks to show for it. Epic fail on her part.

"Well, girls, it's been fun and all, but I've really got to cram a bit for my exam tomorrow. Bon soir, mes amis!" As I walked up to my room, I thought about the party that I'd just agreed to attend, hoping that I would have a good time. Let my new college/social life begin!

JPOV

"Hey Jake! So, you ready for the party tomorrow night? We finally get a look at some of the fresh meat." Embry could be such a dog some times.

"Dude, you know I could care less about meeting the latest round of stuck up sorority skanks. That's one down side of being President. I _have_ to go to that shit." Embry and I had pledged the fraternity together and had been best friends since. He was a great guy, but a bit of a man whore. When girls got a bit too friendly with me, I always directed them to Embry. He never complained.

"Come on, man. They're not all that bad. I've met some really cool sorority girls, especially the Chi O girls. They're not like other sorority girls, you know that. I mean, look at your friend Leah. She's great. She'd be perfect girlfriend material."

He was right about that one, Leah was a cool girl. "Sure, sure. You have a point about the Chi Os, they are more tolerable than the average sorority girl, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Life is a lot less complicate and fun just dating around a bit and not getting serious. Wait, did you just say Leah would be a perfect girlfriend? Em, you know she's one of my best friends. You can't try to hook up with her like you do with the others. You better stay away from her unless you are really serious." Embry looked embarrassed for a second. "Nah, man, I was just saying. I mean, if she's a sorority girl, maybe they can't all be bad." "Yeah, okay. You're right." I was still not convinced.


End file.
